


The Collapse

by subtlerez



Series: Behemoth vs Paragon [1]
Category: Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlerez/pseuds/subtlerez
Summary: The world ends and the people of Cambridge County have to fend for themselves
Series: Behemoth vs Paragon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068422
Kudos: 1





	The Collapse

The Great Freeze

How do you start a story like this? Everything was fine as usual. But it wouldn't be a story if everything was completely fine. And just like that, they weren't. You've seen this type of story before so im not going to bore you with the details. Bombs drop, world ends yadda yadda yadda. And everything sucked hardcore. At first everyone was confused about what happened since we got nuked all over the place.

Honestly you gotta feel for the people that just got wiped out instantly, they had it easy compared to everyone. After the bombs dropped there was a nuclear winter. People froze and starved to death within months. This period is known as "The Great Freeze" lasted for 10 years.

Peace however doesn't last forever. Some of those crazy, or stupid enough to waste untold amounts of money for the world to end were vindicated for their gluttony. These preppers had it relatively easy during the freeze. They had plenty of food & water to survive most of the freeze. With enough time a lot of these preppers formed different Mutual Assistance Groups. 

The MAGs would barter and trade different resources with one another to ensure their mutual survival. But ultimately they were in place to protect one another from any threat that occurred.   
  
Most people were left to survive on their own with nothing to their name. Becoming scavengers they formed different groups to survive. These different camps of scavengers fought over the remaining resources for years. Each forming their own little mini community where they specialized in something from their region.


End file.
